It was different
by winxclubfan1
Summary: Russetfur never joined Shadowclan, instead, she joined Windclan. (Second Nerdclan challenge)


**So, second challenge for Nerdclan, This will be a one-shot, it's what would of happened if Russetfur joined Windclan. It's in Russetfur's POV.**

So, should I go? My father had been killed in a battle with Shadowclan, and they want me to _join_ are they crazy or something? I will never join the clan that killed my father, I bet they killed by mother as well! If they will just kill me then my parents, I don't plan to join, Do I?

'No! Why would I join you? You killed my father!' I said.

'Red...' A ragged tom said, 'I'm your half brother, please join!' He told me.

'No means no! Goodbye!' I said to them.

I turned my back to them.

Later on, I was walking by, I saw a group of cats, one of them, a black and white tom, came to me. 'Come with us!' He hissed at me.

**030**

I gazed at the moor, it looked so beautiful, it had streams and it was so green, I wanted to run across it. The black and white tom looked at me, "Well, I guess this is the end, goodbye.' He said, he had been getting to know me some more.

"Yeah, I guess I need to go and find a new home,' I said, not really happy of the idea, I shuffled my paws.

"Yea... Hang on! You can join Windclan! I know you're a kittypet, but you can take jogs every day with me!" The black and white tom said, "I'm Talltail by the way!" He said.

"Hmm, Are you sure?" I asked.

"Certain!" Talltail told me.

"Then I'll take it!" I said.

**030**

When I told the leader, who was called Heatherstar, that I wanted to join, she gathered cats around.

"This newcomer wants to join, Red, from this moment on, you will be known as Emberpaw! Talltail will be your mentor! If there's any funny buisness, any at all, there will be trouble!" Heatherstar said.

I heard my name being cheered out, by Talltail's the loudest.

**030**

Time went by, I went on jogs with Talltail, I soon became slimmer then before, I then became known as Emberflame, I thought it was a beautiful and fierce name.

I always felt weird around Talltail, I soon knew why, I was in love with him.

Soon I moved into the nursery with his kits.

When my kits were born me and Talltail called them Streamkit and Cloverkit.

Soon, Talltail became leader known as Tallstar.

Me and my kits couldn't off been more prouder.

Soon, his deputy Deadfoot died, I felt sad, Deadfoot was like the brother I never had.

Luckily, I mentored his kit Crowpaw so I became deputy, at this time, Streamkit and Cloverkit were apprentices.

Soon Tallstar died, leaving me to become leader, Unfortunately a few moons ago, Cloverleaf had died giving birth to kits, so Streambreeze became my deputy.

I'm getting old now, I'm going to die soon.

I never regret the day I said no to Shadowclan.

But I will die the leader's way, struck down in battle.

But that day is not today, I can't wait for Cloverleaf's kits, Flamekit, Gingerkit and Scorchkit to become apprentices.

But I don't mind not being in Shadowclan.

I'm finally home Where I belong.

**030**

I knew this would be the day, the day I would die.

We were in a battle with Shadowclan, we were able to fight, we weren't weak.

I hissed and slashed my claws at a white and black tom, he reminded me of Tallstar a bit.

He glared into my eyes, and put his claws to my throat.

I saw everything, then it went black.

When I got to starclan, I couldn't believe it.

It was so Beautiful, almost as beautiful as Windclan, and Windclan was really beautiful!

A familiar Black and white tom came up to me and nuzzled me.

'I missed you.' I said.

Later one that day, I couldn't help but cry when I heard that I would give a life to Streambreeze to become Streamstar.

I was the fourth to give Streambreeze her life, Deadfoot had given her Bravery, Cloverleaf had given her love and Tallstar had given her Nobility.

'Hello mother.' She said.

'Hello,' I pressed my nose on her forehead.

'With this life, I give you Sacrifice...' I said before as I watched the rest of the ceremony, Palebird gave her Hope, Sandgorse gave her skill, Finchkit gave her self control, Heatherstar gave her Judgement, It was going well until a darkness sucked her in.

I later learned she had gotten a life from Brokenstar, she had gotten mentoring from him, when she came back I told her this.

'I'll bring you here soon.' I told her.

I didn't mind I was dead.

Starclan and Windclan were my homes.


End file.
